


Case 3: The Jewel of Eternity

by Ashendaria



Series: HoloMyth Origins [3]
Category: Hololive, HololiveEN, holoMyth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Lovecraftian, Magic, Tentacles, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashendaria/pseuds/Ashendaria
Summary: The story of Takanashi Kiara's, legendary Phoenix and fantasy warrior, as she gets trapped by an evil master. Long before Kiara became an Idol and owner of a fast-food chain, she lived through terrible ordeals that almost broke her. But the Phoenix is eternal and nothing can truly stop her. As she meets new allies and even love, she'll rise up from the ashes and obtain her freedom!
Series: HoloMyth Origins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992346
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Case 3: The Jewel of Eternity

**The Jewel of Eternity**

Dashing forward, shield up, Kiara ran at full speed until she met her enemy with a hit in the face. The Orc fell down, his knee suddenly weak, a round mark imprinted on his ugly face. With a swift strike, Kiara plunged her short sword into the brute’s chest and pulled it back. It let out a groan of pain, then fell on the ground, immobile.

The girl rose up and stretched her limbs with a smile. She had vanquished the Orc pillagers, as had been requested of her in the adventurers guild, and now she could go back to get her reward, and a well-deserved meal. She took a moment to clean up her sword of the black blood that stained it, then put it back in its sheath.

She took a moment to wash in a nearby pond, cleaning up her face and her generous body from the traces of battle. After making sure her long, beautiful orange hairs were clean and dry, she put her magic clothes back on. Since she reincarnated in this world eighty-six years ago, this must have been one of her favorite tricks in this world. Those clothes, an orange tunic and short combo with white sleeves and leggings, were enchanted to adapt to people who could switch forms. As such, she didn’t need to remove her clothes when turning into a phoenix, and she was instantly clothed when turning into a human. This find made her decide to use this world to get more familiar with human life as a whole, and live as one of them.

She only took the form of a phoenix when she needed to travel far, like now. Flying was just way too tempting. Feelling the wind brush her feathers, breathing out some fire for fun, and flying around randomly at extreme speed for the pleasure of it was something she really enjoyed doing. Living a human life wasn’t bad, but she was a flying entity before everything, and her instincts were still there at any time.

After an hour of happy flight, Kiara took back her human form and approached the city on foot. It was a small town, nothing much to see, but a comfortable one with all the daily necessities available. She passed by the Adventurer’s Guild to retrieve her reward and went back to her inn with a full pouch of gold coins.

Once seated, she started thinking about what she would do the next day, while carefully eating a bowl of quantum chicken soup with aromatic herbs, a strange but delicious meal of this world where the chicken was either raw or cooked depending on which angle you looked at it, making it a precise task to eat it correctly.

After a good meal, she stretched again, then took a walk in the evening. Life was good. Living with people was fun. Humans, El v es, Dwarves, and so many species to meet and learn about. This was the kind of life Kiara enjoyed the most. She hoped it would last forever, or that a least, the next world she reincarnates in would be just as fun.

* * *

Sadly for Kiara, her wish would not come to fruition immediately. The young woman was preparing to go to sleep in her room when something put her on edge. She put back her clothes in a hurry and grabbed her iron sword and shield, ready to strike at anything menacing. She was a great warrior in her own right, having trained for several lives, and would not back down in front of a night attack. It wouldn’t be the first time either that someone would want revenge for one of her quests.

The adversary, though, was nothing she could have imagined or prepared for. Something like a hole in the fabric of reality opened right in front of her, a black sphere causing cracks in the air. It was like a black hole was born from the void between the dimension, breaking them apart to emerge in reality. The mere sight caused Kiara to fall back in a hurry, her legs feeling weak. What was that?

She raised her shield and sword and slashed forward, opening a clean wound on a tentacle of pure darkness that was now slithering toward her. The limb pulled back a bit, but others were starting to emerge too. Kiara was too horrified to scream for help, as every new tentacle appearing caused her ability to perceive the world around here less and less. It was as if all her senses were dulled. She could see and hear less, her balance was unstable, and as darkness fell upon her she had to kneel down to avoid falling on the ground.

At this instant, an attack came. She let out an insult and raiser her shield in a hurry, but the tentacle pierced it easily, sending bits of it flying all around, and pushed forward through Kiara’s chest, emerging from her back. And yet, there was no blood, no wound, not even pain. Nothing but an intense feeling of tiredness, powerful darkness falling on her eyes, a profound weakness filling her every limb. A voice echoed in her mind.

\- Stop resisting, Phoenix. You are mine, now. Come.

The other tentacles grabbed Kiara and pulled her into the black opening, swallowing her. The dark door closed, leaving no trace of what had happened here tonight, apart from a broken shield and an abandoned sword.

* * *

\- So you are the Phoenix? And you wear a human form? That’s unusual. But not an issue.

Kiara looked around her, the darkness giving up, letting some light come back. She was too weak to produce any fire. Even moving a hand was almost impossible,  as she was still completely tied up by multiple shadowy tentacles . Only her eyes could move and as she took in the situation, more questions arose.

\- Where… Where am I? Who are you?

\- Yes, yes, usual questions. Normally I would ignore them, but for your role in the future, knowing these answers will be necessary. Know then, that you are in the ancestral city of Atlantis, the oldest of this world. I pulled you into this world from your own by using the power of the Book of the Ancient Ones.

The man standing in front of her was tall, emaciated, sporting black hair and a definitely vicious face. Not the kind of person she wanted to be a captive of. In his hand, a black  B ook with a red sigil could be seen, covered in black chains. The  B ook seemed to try to move by itself, without any luck, and Kiara had a feeling it was also a prisoner of this man.

\- As for me, he continued, know that my name is Atlas, and that I am the Master of Atlantis. I have ruled this city  for dozen of years , and for countless more, I will continue  thanks to you . You will call me Master.

\- Master? You? No way I’m doing that old man.

-You don’t have a choice, little bird. The power of the Phoenix will be a boon to Atlantis. Your flame will lit the fire of my Castle, and serve as a beacon to those lost on the far end of the world, far from home. You will be their guide, their light back home, my Familiar, and your magic will  make me immortal, eternal! The immortal King of Atlantis!

Kiara tried her best to raise up her chin and spit in the general direction of the man, missing him by much, but the intent was here.

\- I’m a proud and powerful Phoenix. I will not serve anyone! I’m not a pet you can put in a cage!

-That is where you are wrong, little bird. I do not need your cooperation, only your presence. Ancient Ones, to me!

The  B ook pulsated with dark energies, but again, it seemed to groan and fight back against its bindings. The chains tensed, emitting a metallic sound. For a moment, Kiara hoped it would break free and, maybe, help her, but sadly, it gave up. A ray of dark energies spread toward Kiara, and she felt herself fall into a deep sleep, surrounded by darkness. She was a single, small point of light in absolute blackness.

\- Get to sleep. You will serve me then, as your conscious existence will not be able to fight back any longer. Sleep, Phoenix, and do your job.

Those were the last words Kiara heard and would hear for a long, long time. All of her senses shut down all at once. She couldn’t see. She couldn’t hear. She couldn’t feel. She couldn’t smell. And even if she could taste, what could there be to taste in a place of absolute emptiness? She had a small thought about her last meal, that delicious chicken soup, and hopped she could eat chicken again someday.

Then time passed on, slowly, rapidly, she could not tell. It went on. Sometimes she could see part of her power taking the form of a flaming bird. Her “Master” called it the Fire Bird, and with time it had become the guide of Atlantis itself. How long had passed? She had lost track of it all. It was as if she was constantly half-asleep, conscious but not too much, falling in dreams again and again only to wake up in a daze.

So with nothing more to do, she slept and waited.

* * *

This time, something happened. A noise. No, a lot of noise. Loud noises. Something was happening that had never happened before, and it was enough to wake Kiara up more than usual. With the help of these external stimulus, she managed to open her eyes for the first time in untold  centuries. What she saw absolutely shook her to her core.

The room she was in was the same as before. A small rectangular room of stone, a small window, a bed, and a big closet. None of those were intended for her use, of course, she was still trapped among the tentacles, unable to move, tied to the wall. But the room looked different now. The bed had been slashed and set on fire, the closet had one of its doors destroyed, and the stone wall and ground were covered in bright red, burning slashes too. Several areas had also traces of blue energy burning away, and she could feel the Master's power in these. What had happened here?

Focusing her vision on the scene in front of her, Kiara realized there were two people in the room. The first one, she knew: it was Atlas, her Master and abuser. As she saw him, she felt an instinctive urge to fight against her bindings, to no avail. But then, she took a look at the other person, and her eyes opened wide.

She was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Long, pink flowing hairs, a beautiful yet stern face, a tall and powerful woman with generous shapes, dressed all in black, and in her hands, a massive black scythe… whose blade was piercing Atlas’s body from front to back.

\- Impossible… Impossible! I’m immortal! You can’t!

\- Tough luck man. I’m Death, and I say that your time has come. No matter how much you cheat your way, everything has an end at some point. Yours is now.

Atlas let out a madman laugh as he coughed blood.

\- Hahaha! Death! The Reaper itself! Of course, nothing else could ever stop me, Death had to step in, that is how powerful I am!

\- How powerful you were, you mean? Anyway, time to go, you’re expected in the Underworld.

The Reaper pulled back the Scythe, and the Master fell on the ground, a large puddle of blood forming under his body. He raised a hand weakly and managed to say:

\- Be careful, Reaper. The  B ook spoke of this, of you. Are you familiar with it? “ And with strange aeons even death may die”. There are several interpretations of this phrase, but you may want to watch your back…

He turned around and for the first time in an eternity, he looked at Kiara. She forcibly looked at him, trying not to lose herself in the beautiful face of the Reaper.

\-  Listen to me, Fire Bird. This is your final command. Wait for my daughter. Wait for Gura. The day she frees herself, lead her away from those dark, cursed waters. This is your final duty. This, your Master, I pass upon you.

With this final command that Kiara couldn’t resist, he fell on the ground, finally dead. The Reaper gave a kick with her black shoe to him, but he didn’t budge. Atlas, the Master of Atlantis, was dead after thousand of years of iron rule, and now, the underwater City would collapse in a war of succession.

The Reaper looked around, then approached Kiara. Kneeling down in front of her, she asked:

\- Hey bird? You okay? Stay with me.

Seeing her so close, Kiara couldn’t stop blushing. What a beauty! Surely this was what they called love at first sight!

\- B...Beautiful…

\- What? What are you saying now?

\- You’re so beautiful! Are you my charming Prince?

The Reaper looked at her with a mix of surprise and revulsion. She rose up and started walking toward the  B ook.

\- Wait wait don’t go! Who are you? You saved me!

\- Hmm… I’m Calliope. Calliope Mori. Call me whatever. I’m a Reaper. And right now, I’m looking…

She seized the  B ook in a hand and observed it. The chains were still secure around it.

\- For this little guy.

\- Can you free me Calli? Please, I’ve been here for so long.

-That’s not my mission, but I’ll try if I can. No promise though. Hmm…

Calli tried to pull away the chain with her finger, to no avail. She then tried to slash it with her scythe, but nothing happened either. This time, though, the  B ook itself managed to speak, as Atlas was not her to keep it  a slave.

\- Reaper, you can not free us with your power. Our own Magik works against us. We will need time to undo it, and as such, to undo the spell on the Phoenix. You can not free us, but you can show us the key.

\- Oh yeah right, Leon's Prophecy told me to bring you with me.

\- Indeed. You must bring us to the nearby island, the altar in the Temple of a Thousand Whispers.

\- Wait, interrupted Kiara in a panic, you’re leaving me here?

\- There is no choice, Kiara the Phoenix, answered the Book. But know that your tormentor is dead and that freedom will be given to you. You will go back to sleep for years, but when the Priestess comes, you will wake up and guide her to us. Then, with her power, she will free us, and in doing so, she will free you too, and so all wounds shall finally be mended.

Kiara looked down a moment, trying to process the strange events the Book of the Ancient Ones was talking about.

\- Sorry bird, said Calli, but if that makes you happy we’ll surely meet again. A Reaper and a Phoenix are bound to run into each other at some point.

\- Yes… Can you come a bit closer Calli? I have… Something to say…

Calli walked toward her with a neutral expression, then knelt down in front of her, waiting. In that instant, Kiara plunged her head forward and stole a kiss, their lips meeting for the first time. Calli was frozen in place and could not move, surprised as she was, and Kiara made sure to use this advantage to the fullest, letting her pent-up lust take control. She had spent thousands of years without any physical contact, no way would she miss this opportunity!  


After ten good seconds, Calli jumped back and, wiping her mouth, taking deep breaths, she roared.

\- What… WHAT? What are you doing you darn kusotori!

\- Sorry… But you know you are just so incredibly HOT! You’re so sexy Calli! So… Take it as a goodbye kiss for now okay?

Calli stayed silent a moment, unable to process the situation, then simply covered her face with her hand and sighed, then left without a word. Kiara looked at them leaving with a heavy heart, but this time, she had hope. She knew she would get out. For now, she felt the spell activating again, and the sleep taking her. She could not hold on any longer, but she didn’t intend to. As the darkness took her again, she started looking around Atlantis with her mind, following a strong source of Magik from a place below, near the ocean ground. Her eyes were drawn immediately to the center of this ritual chamber, and she saw a young woman, a shark-woman with white hair and a long shark tail. She was slender, tall, and really beautiful, but also asleep, just like Kiara.

\- Oh, so this is Gura, your daughter? Okay Atlas, I will save her from you, as you wished. No one should suffer because of a madman like you.

And so she fell asleep again, for more centuries to come.

* * *

Another rude awakening. Not because of a sound, but because of a feeling. She had seen them, in her half-sleep. The Priestess, a woman named Ninmoae Ina’nis, had come to the Temple of a Thousand Whispers, guided by the Fire Bird Kiara had sent for her. At the same time, she had felt a chain reaction in the core of Atlantis: the room containing Gura had broken down, maybe because of the strong energies of the Old Ones raging above. Gura was now free, but as she swam away in the waters, she fell to the madness and fear of these energies. Kiara, using her powers, once again guided a lost soul, until she could reach the island too. There, as she met a strange blonde woman wearing a long coat, Kiara made her last trip, guiding Ina and the Book back to the mainland.

And then, finally, her curse ended. The tentacles disappeared. She fell to the ground, face-first on the dusty stone, and stayed here for an hour, unable to move, exhausted. She was all alone. She wanted some company right about now. She wanted to cry, from joy for finally being free, but also from loneliness. Kiara was a deeply social person and enjoyed being surrounded by people, by their warmth and smiles. She had just spent thousands of years alone in a damp prison, being used as a slave by a cruel Master. She wanted to see someone, anyone.

And for a moment she thought her wish answered, as she heard a sound from the nearby corridor, being the half-opened door. Someone was walking outside. She looked and waited and finally saw the person. But this was no person, and what she saw terrified her. What was that? It may have been an obese human at some point, but it now looked closer to a carnivore fish with legs, roaming the corridors, a real terror of the deep.

The creature didn’t look friendly at all. Kiara managed to propel herself up, and on weak legs, go toward the  closet. Maybe she could find something to fight in here? No matter what, she was a very skilled warrior. She could even use cooked chicken legs to fight, after all!

What she found was way better than what she expected, though. The closet was filled with all kinds of weapons of antique and strange design. Kiara had no idea if those had special abilities, but she wouldn’t pass the occasion! She chose a blue metallic shield and a short sword with a multicolored blade. As soon as she took them in hand, her long-dormant Phoenix fire awakened and rushed in them, lighting up a gem in the center of the shield of beautiful cyan color, while the blade of the sword shone brightly in red, orange, yellow and cyan. Now feeling adequately armed, with Magik weapons no less, Kiara felt she was ready to tackle the big fish man.

She passed in front of the small window in her prison, hoping she could fly away, but the opening was way too small. She also didn’t feel comfortable changing into a Phoenix after all this time. She felt weak, and also quite hungry. Flying may not end well. Maybe she could find a boat or something?

She jumped discretely in the corridor, adopted a fighting pose in the back of the beast, and charged toward it. Her sword pierces his fat back with no resistance, squishing through grease. The beast let out a howl and tried to reach the blade with his small hands, but his arms weren’t long enough. The blade then erupted in flames and burned down the monster to a crisp.

\- Woah! I like this sword! It feels it was made for me!

This corridor led to a small stairway, which she took. Suddenly, violent tremors started being felt. She knew what this meant, her memories being filled with events about Atlantis.

\- Oh right. Atlas used his daughter Gura to power a shield around the city to protect it from the water and turn it into an underwater city. And now that Gura left, the shield is breaking… Which means… RUN!

Pushed in action by her loud scream, she ran at full speed, jumping the stairs as much as possible, until she reached a massive room. This seemed to be the main entrance of the Palace, which meant she was close to getting out.

The problem was that a lot of fish people were in her way, and all of them had seen her. She could count twenty of them at least, and even more behind.

\- Ah… Hi guys. Okay so, how about we just leave all together before the city comes crashing down on us?

The only answers were loud screams and them charging, brandishing all kind of weapons, from swords to spears and tridents. The beasts were too simple-minded to understand the danger they were in.

Preparing for the worst, Kiara stepped in front of the first one and blocked his slash with the shield, which pushed the monster backward with a flash of fire. Realizing that even her shield could help her attack, Kiara decided to go all out. That was the only way she would make it out of here.

At this point, the battle turned into a complete massacre. Kiara was usually a cute, nice and gentle girl, but she was still a professional warrior, and this meant that at some point, she had to kill to survive. Usually, though, she hated taking the lives of intelligent beings. Those enraged beasts were perfect for her to unleash her rage and evacuate her tension.

Jumping forward, she landed on the head of one monster and plunged the sword in his cranium. She jumped backward, avoiding a sword slash, fell down on her feet, and went close to the one that just attacked her. She punched his face with her shield, then let out a flame with it, burning his face. The beast let out a pitiful groan and rolled on the ground, blind. Turning again, the Phoenix  blocked two strikes against her sword, both producing  sparkles, then stepped on the side to avoid an attack from behind. The spear that was aiming for her back missed her, and she pushed her aggressor with a kick, making him continue his charge until he impaled one of his friends. Kiara then took care of him in a simple slash.

True to their mindless disposition, the beasts didn’t react in fear, nor did they switch to a more prudent approach. They just charged in absolute fury toward her. Kiara charged back, shield up front, deflecting several strikes, burning back the attackers, and killed another with her sword. But she was getting tired. She had not moved, eaten, or drank anything for thousands of years. The Magik of the spell did sustain her, but now that it wasn’t there anymore, she was feeling the brunt of this exhaustion.

She continued to fight, but her movements started becoming sloppier. All the while, her enemies were still just as enraged as before. Finally, she fell down and lost her sword. She tried grabbing her again, but a massive scaly feet stomped on it, blocking her. She could see the monster’s sword approaching, and she closed her eyes, knowing she would die. Whatever, at least she may reincarnate in a better world this time.

** CLANK **

She opened her eyes. The sword had been stopped by something. And then, in a few movements, the fish man was properly cut in parts that fell to the ground. A familiar voice resounded.

\- Yo Kusotori. You’re not done here, get this sword and start slashing. I’ll help, but don’t think that I’m doing this for you.

\- … Calli? Is that really you?

Kiara got a good look at her and instantly recognized the pink-haired beauty. Her face got all dreamy at seeing her again, and she had to wipe some drool.

\- Calli you came back for me! I knew it! I knew we were made for each other!

\- Ah? What are you saying? I’m just here to kill those f-worders, nothing else. Their time has come and I can’t let them flee the city into the water. It’s just that I arrived at a good time for you, nothing more!

Kiara was really happy that the first person she could see after all this time was Calli. This was clearly a good sign!  Fighting side by side with your loved one against monsters… This seemed like a dream for an old veteran of fantasy worlds like her! She couldn’t wait!

\- Okay bastards, roared Calli, come on then, I have more of you to clean up, don’t have all day. Got my scythe swinging lessons to go to after that.

Together, Kiara and Calli were unstoppable. Both had experience in combat, were incredibly resilient, fast, had powerful weaponry, and even managed to work together due to how much Kiara observed her and adapted to her style. It took them a few minutes only to clean up the room of more than thirty creatures.

\- Not bad, bird. You’re a good fighter.

\- Well I’ve reincarnated in a lot of worlds, so I’ve got a lot of training.

\- Yeah tell me about that, you’re being a royal pain in the butt with this reincarnation stuff. You know you’re supposed to die someday?

\- Does that mean I can be with you in the afterlife if I die?

Calli looked at her expectant face and shining eyes and, with a grimace, simply shrugged.

\- Yeah, no whatever, not like I want you to come down there anyway, go have fun living. This door leads to the outside by the way. Hope you can swim.

\- That must be a shock since I’m a Phoenix but yes, I can swim really good!

\- Great. See you then, I have more of those p*ssyboys to kill.

\- Calli?

\- What?

\- Thank-you kiss?

\- Hell no!

* * *

\- …And so that’s how I pounded your mom last night, end of the story.

\- Oi Watson, you havin’ a giggle mate? Want me to  bash yo ead?

Amelia and Gura were still sitting on the island, long after Ina had departed with the Book. The Reapers waited for some time too, then simply disappeared in a fog of darkness, leaving only the two girls on the island. Since then, they had been trading stories and having a good time together getting closer, learning more about each other. Suddenly, Amelia rose to her feet.

\- Okay, time to grab our last passenger and get out of here. I’ve got enough rain and cold for a long time.

\- Our last passenger? There’s more?

\- Yeah, she should arrive anytime now. Ah, there, just as expected.

Amelia walked hurriedly toward Kiara, who had just washed ashore. Unconscious, cold, trembling, she was in bad shape, and would not make it without help. Thankfully, she had been found. Amelia removed her coat and put it around the girl, revealing at the same time incredibly well-hidden gifts of nature that could only make Gura jealous, now that she looked like a child.

\- Wait, how did you even know she would be there?

\- I’m a time-traveler, remember? Look at the top of the temple.

Gura looked and received a shock. Up there was a smaller Watson, due to the distance, looking at them with binoculars and taking notes. She waved at Gura, then disappeared.

\- Wait wait wait wait. There was another Watson up there! But you’re here too!

\- Yeah that’s me from the past, I came to the future to see where all of you would land so I could gather you around and help.

\- So… It’s a you from the past but also now in our present, that gathered information from her future, so the you from your future, that is now in our present, could know where to find us? Aaaaah my heaaad!

\- Don’t think too much about this, it works and that’s enough, you’ll get a migraine if you don’t stop. Okay, she’s good. Good enough to travel at least. Can you grab my suitcase, Gura?

\- On it!

The small shark girl ran on her miniature legs, then came back with Amelia’s suitcase. The doctor opened it up and took a syringe, injecting some strange liquid in Kiara’s arm.

\- Oh, what’s that?

\-  S pecial concoction of my making. It really… Uh… Well... Yeah. It helps.  Take her hand now.

Gura did as she was told, looking at everything Amelia was doing with curious eyes.

\- What’s next Watson?

\- Time and space travel. We’re going back on land. We must wake her up and get her to feel better. A good meal would be a start I guess?

\- Oh yeah! I’m hungry! You think they’ll have salmon?

\- I want chicken…

Amelia and Gura looked down at Kiara’s open eyes. She was conscious again. They smiled and took each other hands, while Amelia activated her stopwatch, for a trip to the land.

*

**Epilogue**

\- I want that! They sell chicken here, I can smell it!

\- Calm down Kiara, we’re coming, we’re coming. Chicken is okay for you Gura?

\- Yeah why not? Not a lot of opportunities to eat them down in Atlantis.

The trio had reached land, a European country where Kiara had some passive knowledge of the language thanks to having guided several peoples from here to Atlantis in the past: Germany. Gura was completely lost and just followed the other two. Amelia could manage, having visited countless countries as a time-traveler.

Kiara had followed her nose, overjoyed that she could smell again, and led them all to a certain fast-food chain that specialized in fried chicken. It was a first for her and she was excited to dig in.

At first, there was some confusion on how they would pay for their meal, none of them having money used in this country, but when Kiara realized she still had the coin purse from the previous world filled with pure gold coins, she managed to book the entire store and staff for them for the night while the managed hurriedly ran to a Gold store.

The trio had an excellent time together, eating again and again, trying all the possible variation of fried chicken. To Kiara, this was paradise on Earth: for thousand of years, she had missed both food and good company, and now she had both. The two girls were strange, but nice and funny, and she couldn’t stop laughing with them about the silliest things. It was as if she was back to the times she spent as an adventurer.

More surprisingly, although Kiara had always loved chicken, the fried version really made her fall in love. At some point, she even was invited into the kitchen to take a look around. The cooks had quickly taken a liking to the bubbly, bright girl that she was, and, desiring to make her feel happy (and maybe also come back with more gold) they even taught her how to fry chicken with them. After a few times, Kiara had so much fun doing it she ended up serving a second meal to everyone, cooks included. One of the cooks, who had taught her a lot tonight, offered her a chef’s hat as a gift. She accepted with tears of happiness in her eyes, wearing it proudly.

As Kiara, Gura and Amelia walked away in the middle of the night, Kiara looked back at the fast-food store, smiling as the manager coming back screaming with big bags of money in each hand. 

\- Maybe it would be fun to have my own restaurant someday… she said smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the third story! At first, Calli was the one I was going with but after some thinking, I realized Kiara would be better to introduce Calli as well as closing the Atlantis arc for good.  
> This story is also the longest one, our dear Phoenix is truly a Jewel, I couldn't stop writing about her! Next is our favorite Reaper, I'll take some days to think about how to approach stuff from her side.
> 
> As always I thank you kindly if you take the time to read it, and I hope you will enjoy it!


End file.
